


reed/johnny

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [36]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-28-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	reed/johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-28-07

Reed meets Johnny at NASA during one of Ben’s test flights. Johnny’s in the crew, and sniping at Ben, and it’s almost amusing to watch them go at it. There’s a grudging respect, but there’s also the jealousy of competition, and Reed can easily see that Johnny has the ability to hit every button Ben’s got with a precision that’s almost scary. 

It’s probably not wise, in that case, to invite Johnny out for a drink under the guise of knowing Sue…well, dating Sue, and getting to know him better, when really he just wants to do something to get the kid off Ben’s back.

The inadvisability of it is clear from the moment Johnny pulls up to Reed’s hotel in a flashy red sports car, leans over and opens the door. “Get in.”

Reed does, folding his long limbs into the limited space and contorting himself into something resembling comfort, or possibly a pretzel. They roar off to the bar, which is another flashing sign of a good idea gone bad when Reed’s not even out of the car by the time Johnny’s got three girls hanging off him and the bouncer waving him in. 

It’s five hours later by the time Johnny realizes Reed didn’t get through the door, or maybe five hours later by the time he cares, as that’s when he shows up where Reed’s leaning on the car, grateful for the first time for global warming, as he hadn’t thought to bring a jacket. 

“Where were you?”

“Out here.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t pass muster.”

Johnny nods, and Reed wonders if he’s drunk, because he knows Johnny isn’t stupid. “I get that.” He tosses the keys to Reed. “Just as well. Need a designated driver.”

Reed gets in, driving even more problematic than sitting in the car, but he manages to get the seat back far enough that he can reach both the gas and the brake without having to take a yoga class. He makes his way back to his hotel, using his own navigational prototype to find his way through the city. Johnny’s looking at him with eyes Reed can’t decipher, half-closed and dark in the passing streetlights. 

“You want me to be nicer to Ben.”

“Ben’s a good friend of mine.”

“And if I don’t? You going to start being mean to my sister or something?”

“What? No!” Reed swerves a little, surprised by the question. “I would never, never be mean to Sue.”

“Hmm.” Johnny leans in a little, his breath whisky sweet and hot. “Then why should I?”

“Pardon?” Reed concentrates on the road, his fingers curved hard around the steering wheel.

“Why should I do it? What’s my incentive?”

“General human kindness?”

“Do I look like I’m twelve or something?”

“Actually, you do look rather…”

Johnny silences him with his hand, letting it slide up from Reed’s knee to the top of his thigh. “What’s in it for me?”

Reed licks his lips, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “I’m a little unclear how that doesn’t qualify as being mean to Susan.”

Johnny’s hand slides even higher and his thumb rubs over Reed’s fly. “You plan on telling her?”

Reed bites his lower lip and exhales, his breath heavy in his chest and sensation burning in his veins. “No.”

The flash of Johnny’s smile is bright in Reed’s peripheral vision. “Well, genius, that would be how.”


End file.
